coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7894 (29th June 2012)
Plot As Marcus apologises to his boss for the fracas, Sean bursts in and makes matters worse. Eva's hysterical as the rat runs amok in the Rovers. Sunita makes excuses for her frenzied behaviour to Brownlow. Nick asks Leanne to work with him at the bistro again. Leanne agrees. When Peter has a go at Nick and accuses him of trying to steal his son, Leanne threatens to stop Peter's access to Simon. Carla tries to diffuse the situation and drags Peter away. Carla accuses Peter of being jealous of Nick and warns him that if he continues to interfere in Nick and Leanne's relationship he'll lose all contact with Simon. Beth fetches Craig to the Rovers to help to catch Darryl. Marcus and Sean have a heart to heart about their relationship. Marcus admits that he still wants children. Finally Marcus and Sean admit they've come to the end of the road and agree it's best for both of them if they split up. Unable to find Darryl, Craig's distraught thinking he's lost him forever. Eva spots him running across the optics but he outwits Sunita and vanishes again. Peter tells Nick, for Simon's sake he wants to call a truce with him. Peter and Nick reluctantly shake hands. Roy and Mary, both dance class widows, realise they've quite a lot in common and when Roy invites Mary to stay for her tea in the café, she's delighted. As Sunita shows Brownlow out, Darryl turns up under his jacket. There's relief all round as Brownlow's none the wiser and the Rovers passes the inspection. Marcus tells Maria how he and Sean have split up and asks if he can stay with her for a few days. Maria's glad to help her friend. Stella returns and is pleased that the surprise inspection went well. Eva and Sunita don't tell her about the rat, and agree to call a truce. They shake hands. Eileen and Julie find Sean alone and in floods of tears at No.11. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Raveena Bhatia - Josephine Lloyd-Welcome *Maurice Brownlow - Neil Ashton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Raveena Bhatia's office Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean's outburst leaves Marcus wondering whether they have a future together; and Carla urges Peter to forget his grudge against Nick and accept that Leanne is moving on. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,850,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2012 episodes